Confess
by ssnw
Summary: Slightly AU, and its about Hotaru and Mikan's romance. Short story. And please come in read and review!


Hello this is my first Gakuen Alice so nice to meet you guys!

I do not own any of the characters.

" "Talking

* * *

"Hotaru. Hotaru? Hotaru!"Mikan starts to shout to get her best friends attention which fail miserably either its because of the said person had ignore her on propose or she is too deep in thought this time to hardily notice her 'best friend'. "Oh come on Hotaru!"Mikan starts her normal whine which finally caught the raven hair teenager's attention.

"What? Fool."Hotaru eyeing Mikan with her normal emotionless eyes.

"Hotaru, you are being mean."She pouted cutely which Hotaru ignore it with easy with years of practice. "I have been calling you for ages now!"This time she tried another method to try and get Hotaru to actually show some affection.

"Oh. Then what do you want fool?"Hotaru's answer draw a deep and slightly despair sign from Mikan and Mikan shake her head to indicate nothing important then she starts to walk towards her four stars room.

Its already five years since the day Mikkan had come to the academy in order to stay with Hotaru. Many important events in Mikan's considerably short life had occurred during these years, they are dangerous, dark and uncontrollable in Mikan's power and influence, which lead Mikan to become a girl that would think before she act, had patient and endure horrible things (In her view something like her pride.) so that her life and the others will be safe or become easier but her cheerful and sunshine personality hadn't change.

Even through Mikan had become more mature and understand the fact that different people had different difficulties, sometimes she could still accidentally drag someone else into trouble with her and most of the time the person that had this unfortunate fate is her best friend Hotaru. They now had went through many things together, they had endure pain together, share their happy moments in the academy together, having adventure together, protest the teachers together and many more but desperate all these experience they share they still seems to be like strangers to each other. It seems there is an invisible wall that separate the both of them, to make them keeping distance to each other and doesn't allow them to openly discuss their real feelings and thoughts of each other.

'I wonder will we ever become close, not only physically but emotionally as well.'Mikan give her thought a cruel laugh. "I don't think that will ever happen."Her voice express how depress it is to know the fact that Hotaru is most likely will not be close to anyone even her best friend and in her mind she laugh at herself for hoping this unreachable goal will finally become reachable.

"What will not happen?"Natsume asked coolly while leaning against a pillar and open one eye to look at her surprise expression then close it again. "Don't say something this loud if you want it to be as discreet as possible. I think Persona had taught you this. If he hasn't then maybe he should finally retire."

"Natsume, why are you here? I thought he had gave you a very long and dangerous mission. Did you fail?"She challenge him even through she know he would hardly fail any mission if he had fail any at all.

He smile sadly before look at her with his blood red cold eyes. "Mission accomplished, Angel. I hope you will try and help me to arrange a break with Persona, all this had tired me out."Then he starts to leave the girl behind. "Oh, Angel, when I came here I find that Persona was talking with your best friend. If I were you I will go look for them before the genius finally done something stupid."With a whoosh he's gone leaving Mikan starts to panic and looking for the pair.

* * *

"Ar. Hotaru Imai, a four stars student and a genius inventor."Persona starts to look at Hotaru with calculated eyes. "And best friends with my god daughter, Mi-"

"Uncle!"Mikan run shouting at her god father. "What are you doing with Hotaru?"She stop in front of the pair and starts panting after a very long run.

"Oh, nothing important my angel just having a little chat."He smile a loving and adore smile to his best friends daughter. "And I think you had choose a very suitable friend for yourself Mikan. A straight A's student and all so I hope the both of you will continue and Mikan meet me at special talent lesson later on."He then disappear in front of the girls.

Mikan release a breath that she held in and looking at Hotaru with sorrow. "I am sorry Hotaru, I hope my god father didn't scared you and are you alright?"

Hotaru looking Mikan in the eyes and search for something that Mikan doesn't know of. "I am fine, fool."And Mikan nodded hesitantly. "But why didn't you tell me about Persona being your god father?"

"Um, he had many enemies because he work for the school and he asked me to not tell anyone unless they are my most close and important people."Her head bow down slightly in shame of not telling her best friend this important news.

Hotaru give out a bitter and sad small laugh. "So I am not the most close and important person to you, huh?"

"No! Hotaru-"

"I see."Hotaru starts to calmly walk towards her labs location. "I guess we better off stop seeing each other for a while."Then without turning back she walking gracefully but inside she is boiling with anger and sad because Mikan hadn't chase her and try to explain her reason to her. Her eyes slightly shining suspiciously with tear for the first time since Mikan had arrived in this school or rather this cage just trying to be with her.

"Hotaru."Mikan whisper softly and finally break down when she is totally alone and its starts to rain heavily like even the god wants to punish her for hurting Hotaru's feeling.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please leave a comment!


End file.
